galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hassel Bondi
Born in 77,BBY on the beautiful planet of Kintan. Hassel was bound to force from birth. Hassel was found by Jedi Master Lia Powar and was bought back to Coruscant to recive his Jedi training. Hassel was a cocky student who learned the ways of the force the hard way. His midichlorian count was higher then Master Windu's. Hassel was friendly during his padawan days. Hassel was a strict follower of the jedi code until his masters death. Hassel then took another padawan named Hanna Tano after his masters death. Hassel was the leading cause of his 61st Battle Corps being destroyed. He made the biggest mistake that a General can make. First Mission Hassel's first mission was to Kessel. He and his master went there after a skirmish of pirates bombed a shrine of the king, and they were called to stop them. Hassel sensed something only his master would be able to sense. He sensed his master had an attachment to a loved one on Kessel. "Master Guro. I sense that you have an attachment you know that is not allowed in the Jedi Order?" "Hassel this attachment you sense is my mother. She was in the city when the shrine was bombed. All i'm doing is trying to save her." "Master,you won't like what you find." The two jedi stopped the pirates and cleaned up the city and the debris. Hassel looked on to see a body of an eldery women buried in debris,he sensed she was dead. "Master,I think I found fer." Guro turned and saw the feet of his mother. Forgetting the whole Jedi code and order Guro rushed over and lifted debris of his mother to find her dead. "Mom no!" "Guro.." said a voice from behind. It was Master Windu. "Do not let loss,cloud your judgement." Guro said "My mother has been killed! And my Padawan won't stop telling me about the jedi code! Loss is perfect for me! I loved my mother and now she is gone.." "Master please don't do that, I still want a master to come back to Coruscant with." "Bondi is right Guro,your judgement is clouded." "leave me alone!" Guro placed his mother back on the ground and said in Mandalorian. "So long my friends, I shall miss you all,but I cannot live without one,I must get my revenge." Guro then ran off and struck down innocent people before he jumped to the tallest building on Kessel. Hassel ran up to the building to see his master jumping to his death. "Master no!" cried Bondi. Bondi ran to his gravely injured master. "Master!" "Bondi.....I-I-I...H-h-have com-completed you training..." "Master what do you mean?" "You have done well as my Padawan I have taught you everything I know...take care Hassel Bondi Jedi Knight." Guro took his last breath and said "Remember I want you to train your own padawan when you are ready....I believe in you...." Guro then passed away in his Padawan's arms. Jedi Master and New Padawan When Hassel was knighted by the jedi council he said "I don't think I could have another master" Yoda repiled with "Not a Knight you are, A Jedi Master you are now.." "Pardon..It takes something serious to be a Master" "Bravey,Honor and courage you had when you faced danger on Rylota." "Twi-leks didn't like it but okay". Mace repiled with "We would like to give you your new padawan. Please welcome Hanna Tano" Hanna bowed to her masters and her new master. "Hanna here is a brillant mind and great student.." "Masters. If i may. Master Bondi has a lot to give after the battle of Kessel and Rylota." "Good point Tano." "Bondi you will take her as your padawan and keep your masters promise?" "Yes I will. I am making him proud." New Pain. After Bondi started training Hanna. He started to hear voices in his head. He went to master Yoda to ask him what was happening. Yoda said "It's the force binding your mind and your family together. Your former master is trying to contact you by the force." "Master....Plight...but how?" "When strong in the force you are. And you die for the jedi, you come back as force ghost.." Bondi got up and walked away from Yoda saying "I try to make contact with him.." "Do you best" after awhile Bondi had pain from when his mother was killed and his Master.When he was trying to contact his master through the force he broke down and said to an empty room. "I must speak to my master! I haven't heard from him in so long!" Then all of sudden he turned to see the jedi council staring at him. "Master Bondi...You need to let go of what you have learned to see your masters force ghost.." Contacting his master Hassel contacted his master. He was glad to meet his master after so many years. Hassel had wanted to know how he'd been for all those years in hiding. But after he contacted his master, was shot dead by pirates after a skirrmish on Ryloth. Attacking Clan Mandalore When Bondi went undercover as a Clan Mandalore soldier, Troy wanted revenge for his supposed 'death'. Hearing that he was attacked by the leader, Jace, Troy rushed into the palace and said "Freeze! All of you!" The soldiers turned around and grabbed their blasters, "It's a clone!" "Wait Don't shoot!" said Bondi. "He's one of mine." he took off his helmet. "I had to join you guys deep undercover. Because I was told to. But now I see what you do. You guys don't want Mandalore to be under a pacifist rule but under another." Jace stood up and held his blaster to Troy's head. "Then you wont mind if I kill your second in command?" He pushed Troy to the ground and aimed his blaster at his head and pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. "NO!" said Bondi, he rushed over and held his fallen clone, "Why don't you take me aswell?" "Because. You showed me something. You Jedi aren't what you seem. Get out of my site before I change my mind and put your brains all over the floor. Lower your blasters. He is not our enemy." Jace then kicked Troys body and said "Move this body to the graveyard. Doesn't deserve to rot here." Battle on Duro After Hassel went back to Coruscant he was called to Duro by Clan Illcom.During the battle Hassel Bondi contacted his dead master Guro Plight through the force. "Master.....I have something to tell you. I wasn't ready to go to war with Mandalorians!!" "That's a load of shit Hassel. You are full of shit! You can take them use your mind! And where is your padawan?" "My padawan is now a Jedi Master who has a squad. She couldn't make it to this." "Hassel I trained you to follow the force, not tell bullshit. Take the Mandalorian scum out before you end up a prisoner," "Guro you know what? It's your fault I never even finished my training all because you missed your mother! You took your life and I had to fulfill your orders for me to train a padawan! I never even finished my training. I never learnt to control my emotions properly!" Guro then said "You are not watching the battle at hand. Your troopers might be ARC Troopers with extensive training but they wont beat Mandalorians,you will have to take them yourself. I have to go Bondi. Remember the force is with you." Just as Bondi got out of his trance he answered his comlink. "You give up Jedi?" "No I don't Jace.My clones are the most skilled they will fight and die for the republic." "Grrrr! THIS will NOT end WELL!." Bondi then answered another comlink call. It was his captain. "Sir! The Clan troopers are stronger and more trained then we are! It's been an honor serving under you General May the for...." "Captain Nav? Are you there? Captain!" Nav was killed but a Clan member answered the question "He's not. But I am." "Who are you?" "I am Clan Captain Nightshade! Your captain is dead and your numbers are critical! This battle has been fun." "Nightshade,eh? I am." "Jedi Master Bondi I know. I am the person who blew up your home on Kintan." Bondi took the news hard and said sadly "Alright this is now personal.You want me come and get me." Versing Nightshade-Death "I am here Nightshade! Now show yourself." "A jedi such as yourself should know this is not the jedi way.Revenge isn't something you should be thinking of Master Bondi " Nightshade and Bondi then fought each other and Bondi said "What my mother always said was I never should have left the planet.I never knew she would be killed after I left." "She was a good slave to me. Before I killed her." "Rah! You will pay!" Bondi was furious that Nightshade was gaining the upper hand. Nightshade kicked Bondi in the face deactivating his lightsaber. Bondi then imagined his mother giving him a hug when he was little, he then got up and started to attack Nightshade with anger. But before Nightshade could land a blow,Bondi stopped and stood up and ignited his saber and spat out blood. "You are under arrest." laughing at this Nightshade said "I don't think so." Nightshade reached up to Bondi's leg and gave him a painful electric shock with 3000 volts. Bondi survived the jolt before Nightshade reached for his blaster. Bondi knew this was his last stand. "Go ahead scum do it I have nothing! NOTHING, you took away the one person I truly loved" Nightshade got up and said "You are one formiddable Jedi but that night I killed your mother she was very glad to know her son was a Jedi." "She was?" "Yes she was, she loved you. You are about to join her Master Bondi." "Thank you Nightshade." "Don't thank me thank Jace. He was the one who ordered me to kill you. Because she knew you hated being a Jedi and wanted you to be with her until the end." "Thank Jace for me then Nightshade." Nightshade pulled the trigger and shot Hassel in the heart 3 times.